Tried and True: Restoration
by Lone Wolf07
Summary: Through their harships, the two reunited lovers endure one final transformation. One-shot.


**Fan fiction:** Transformers/ Beast Wars

**Title:** Tried and true: Restoration

**Summary:** BM SBxBA For a fallen warrior and the venom of his heart, a night of completion resumes the start of their new life on Cybertron. Rated M for Mature content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Beast Machines or any of the characters from them. I did, however, fabricate a new look for Silverbolt just for this fan fiction (the condor look just never sat right with me, not then and definitely not now.)

**Restoration**

Something....baring its fangs and snarling violently with its snout scrunched up and its chops pulled up in an intimidating manner with its eyes steeled and narrow. It had its pointed ears turned down as a sign of aggression, gnarling its fangs and exposing its gum line beneath its chops. The creatures frame was shrouded in shadows whereas its eyes were brilliant, contrast to its surroundings. It did not move but it stood crouched as if it ready to pounce and lunge its fangs into whoever dared to cross it. It continued to growl and snarl with its fangs still bared in an aggressive display.

'_You who is torn with what was and what is…'_

A voice echoed from the darkness. Was it…the creature? It spoke?

'_You who is racked with guilt for your deeds as an enslaved spark and weighed down form your own self loathing…listen well and hear the voice of the wild and free hunter.'_

The creature ceased its noise and sat calmly, its eyes still with a stern and narrow look to them.

'_Once a noble hero, tall and strong with an unbreakable will and an even stronger sense of justice. Now here you stand as a mere shell of your former self, a fallen warrior. However, what you once were is not lost. Even now, your other half lays dormant the deepest part of your inner mind, where it has been concealing itself and evading Megatrons purging programs. And now that there is no longer a threat to Cybertron, you can …'_

The creatures' lips continued to move but its voice was muted, its words breaking up until there was no more noise. Its words hung in the air, leaving a mind-boggling torrent of questions that had no answer. What was happening? Why was this creature here? What did it want? Was it a mere figment of the imagination?

"……olt."

A small voice rang out from the distance, chiming silently from the darkness. It was faint but still audible and it was hard to make out what it was calling to.

"….erbolt."

The small voice rang out again, this time a little stronger than before. Perhaps it was starting to come through the darkness or perhaps the darkness was growing fainter. It was hard to tell between the two. The voice itself was somewhat familiar and very soothing like a verbal caress to the cheek.

"Silverbolt!"

His optics snapped open and his head darted in every direction, trying to adjust to his surroundings. Silverbolt saw that he was no longer in the darkness of his mental processor but now in his quarters. Looking to the window he saw the lunar sphere still in the sky shining its light through the window. Was it all just …a dream?

"Hey, you functioning alright Silverbolt?"

He felt a small amount of weight press against his arm, small, soft and warm. Silverbolt turned his optics to a sleepy eyed Blackarachnia lying right beside him with her slim arms coiled around his right arm. A look of relief lit his features and she felt him relax.

"Well?"

"I' am …alright, beloved. Dreams, I guess. Nothing much to worry about."

"You're sure?"

To reassure his lover Silverbolt leaned his head down and planted a soft kiss on her sleepy lips. Blackarachnia responded lazily, still a little asleep but conscious enough to keep it going for a few more moments.

They parted their lips, making a small smooch-like sound as they did, and Blackarachnia rested her chin on Silverbolts chest with her optics open and looking up at him obviously now fully awake. He let out a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry if I have woken you from your slumber so prematurely, my love."

His voice was low and gentle as he ran hand through her dark hair.

"Why? I'm not."

With a wry grin on her face Blackarachnia took hold of Silverbolts hand and guided it from her head to her cheek where she pressed his open palm against her lips.

"Another bad dream I take it?"

"Mmm, not a bad one, per se, but a very …odd and vivid one. Like I have never dreamed of before. Haunting and almost real and yet …confusing."

"Oh, really? Like nothing …you've ever dreamed of before, hmm?"

Blackarachnias musing tone made Silverbolt look in her direction with an inquisitive look in his face. She then proceeded to crawl up his body, a mischievous smile on her face, until they were at eye level with their eyes locked onto each other.

"Well, I have some ideas on how to remedy the bad dreams and make them all better for you, fly-boy."

He grinned back at her, unable to help the feeling.

"Is that so? And what exactly did you have in mind, prey tell?"

"Hmm, some good ways, fun ways, tasty ways, ways that I know you would like."

They both let out a lecherous little laugh as their faces met and their lips locked in a kiss. Silverbolt moved so that he sat up straight with his back to the headboard while Blackarachnia swung her leg over so that she was now straddling his waist, busying her hands by running her fingers up and down his chest plate and making him moan in between the kiss.

A strange sensation darted down his frame and into the nether regions of his lower torso. She moved her hips slightly and changed the angle of their lips, slanting hers over his mouth and taking in his tongue. The subtle moves she made against his body sent tremors of sensations into his frame and something tight began to build beneath where Blackarachnia sat.

Not wanting to be the only one receiving these incredible sensations Silverbolt decided to demonstrate a few sensual ministrations of his own. He moved his hands down Blackarachnia's shoulders and along the length of her thighs, hearing a throaty moan escape her mouth between the kiss. Moving his hands further he brought them up to the small in her back and slid them down so that he could release the catch holding the canopy-like armor at her rear. Once it came undone Silverbolt slid his hands down even further and cupped her backside with gentle but firm grips. Blackarachnia let out a delighted squeak at Silverbolts touch and loved every minute of it.

"Mmmm, fly-boy's getting' a little hot under his lady, eh?"

"Hot ...is putting it mildly, beloved! You set me on fire!"

Silverbolt took her mouth in his again; clenching her backside as their lips moved against each other and making her emit little breathy moans. It wasn't until he felt a sharp pang of throbbing pain shoot into his chest that Silverbolt let out a pained grunt, ceasing his actions. Blackarachnia noticed the sudden change in the situation and immediately grew concerned.

"Silverbolt, what is it?"

"I-I' am not sure. I felt a sudden pang of pain here, as if I were struck with an instrument of some sort."

Silverbolt pointed to the middle of his chest with the gesture of his hand as he spoke to her. They both inspected the area a little more closely and noticed a tiny, almost miniscule, crack beginning to form in the middle of his chest and from beneath the crack a small sliver of light was shining through.

"What ...is it?" Blackarachnia wondered aloud as she and Silverbolt examined it with intense eyes.

"Whatever it may be ...it is beginning to ...escalate. Uuuhuuh!"

Blackarachnia saw Silverbolt twist his face as he let out another groan of pain as it began to spread into his systems. She climbed off of him and he immediately sprang to his feet clutching at his chest. He groaned through gritted teeth and braced himself against the wall, finding it difficult for him to stand on his own. He tried to take a few steps but with each move he made the pain would intensify and surge unforgiving pain through his frame.

Blackarachnia came to his side, unsure of what to do but unwilling to leave him as he was. She looped his arm around her shoulders and, using all of her strength, hoisted Silverbolt up and helped him to sit on the bed.

"Hold on, let me see and check what it is that's bothering you."

She moved his hands away and, to her horror, saw that the small crack had spread into a huge gaping crack. Before her very optics Blackarachnia saw that Silverbolt began to twist in pain. The crack glowed with a light that was almost terrifying, as if his spark were about to....

"Stay with me, fly-boy! I'll be slagged before losing you again. You promised me, damn you!"

Silverbolt let out a fierce grunt as another wave of pain washed over him and clutched at his chest again as bits of his armor began to crack and fall away from him.

"So ....ugnhh! You remember ...."

Although in pain, Silverbolt moved a shaky hand and took Blackarachnia's hand in his and looked at her with a pained and tired smile.

'_Silverbolt ....'_

The voice. The voice made itself known in Silverbolts processor, the same voice as before from his dream. Silverbolt could see nothing at first until he remembered where his dream had left off. The shadow remained sitting as it reappeared in his mind despite the fact that Silverbolt was no longer sleeping.

'_Silverbolt, now that there is no longer a threat to Cybertron, you can now re-awaken your dormant self, the self that Megatron tried so desperately to contort and purge from your systems. You can now achieve true balance and again tread the path of righteousness you once fought and defended for. Now, Silverbolt ...transform! Transform ...and transcend.' _

The creature then opened its eyes and with a mighty howl, lunged out of the shadows and let itself be absorbed into Silverbolts neural processor.

Back out with Blackarachnia, she was about to call for the other maximal's when she saw that Silverbolt eyes began to glow with a bright light, the same shining light that appeared in Optimus' eyes when he first performed a reformatting. Slowly and cautiously she rose on her feet and took a careful step back as his form levitated in the middle of the room. The entire room was lit with this light.

Silverbolt was then brought onto his feet, his armor still cracking and bits still falling off. But at that moment Blackarachnia saw something she hadn't seen for a long time and feared she would never see again. As his armor continued to fall apart Silverbolt flashed his trademark heroic smile.

Blackarachnia witnessed as the light engulfed Silverbolts entire frame and in an instant, the rest of his armor completely shattered away, shards of his former armor flying in every direction and landing harmlessly in every which way. Blinded by the sudden burst of the brilliant light Blackarachnia fell backwards and landed with her back against the wall.

"S-Silverbolt!"

She called out to him as she tried to focus her vision, rubbing and blinking her optics. The flash had impaired her field of vision, unable to see anything else other than white.

"I' am here ...my beloved."

She heard the deep and calm timber of Silverbolts voice and tried to reach out to him. A few times she caught nothing but air but then she felt a big warm hand take hold of hers gently.

Blackarachnia calmed herself down and kept her eyes closed for a few moments. Little by little she opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the dim room.

The hand she held helped her to her feet and his voice spoke to her again.

"I' am here, my love. At your side ...as I should have been all this time. Will you grace me with your benevolence and meet my gaze? I wish to see my loves' beautiful face properly."

Ooh, there goes the fancy word play again. Blackarachnia couldn't help but to smile as she blinked away the remaining dots from her blindness.

Her vision cleared, Blackarachnia saw Silverbolt standing before her....completely re-formatted! Silverbolt stood about a foot taller than Cheetor with broad shoulders, strong arms at his sides with clawed fingers, standing on strong legs with black claws jutting out of each toe with an extra hook-like claw at his ankles. Broad wings were folded neatly at his back with a long jet-black mane running along his spine and falling over his shoulders. Pointed ears were at his temple and his wolf-like features were present. His eyes had once again regained their golden hue but were mismatched in color. His right eye was gold with a black iris where as his left eye, with a long jagged scar-like defect running over it, had a black eye with a golden iris. Silverbolt was a Fuzor once again!

Silverbolt looked to Blackarachnia, searching her optics and reading her reaction. She stood before him with her mouth wide open in astonishment and her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Silverbolt ...is that you? A-Am I ...dreaming?"

"You are not dreaming, Blackarachnia. It is I, beloved. I stand once again as your champion, my inner balance fully restored to me."

Blackarachnia came closer to him and cupped a tentative hand over his cheek. Feral wolf-like characteristics framed his face with a square jaw, a slightly longer snout and fur edging his chin and lining his lower jaw. His jet-black mane fell at the sides of his face and over his shoulders giving Silverbolt a sort of wild, tamed hunter look to him. She summed up his new appearance in two words: Fierce and gentle.

"Blackarachnia ..."

Oh, how she missed the way he would speak her name. Silverbolt drew Blackarachnia closer to him, bringing her close by wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her to him. His eyes never leaving her, he continued.

"I remember my promise to you. The promise of my life, my heart, belonging solely to you. And I intend to keep my promise. AS I said before, understand this, my beloved. Like never before, my life, my heart, are now yours."

He saw a smile curve on her tempting lips and she raised her chin up to look him in the eye. Now this was a familiar scene.

"You ...really mean that, don't you?"

"With all my spark."

Blackarachnia let out a little laugh and pressed her cheek to his chest as she leaned into him, feeling his arms encircle her frame in a loving embrace. He stroked her hair and cradled her.

"I' am sorry if I frightened you a moment ago with the sudden re-formatting and all."

"Damn right you frightened me! And don't think for one slaggin' nano that I'm letting you off the hook so easily, bone-brain!"

"O-Of course not, dear."

"So then ...how do you plan on making this up to me, rover?"

"Ahhhhh let me see ..."

She didn't even give him time to even envision his plan as Blackarachnia moved them so that Silverbolt hit the edge of the bed with the backs of his shins and losing his footing, the two fell onto the recharge bed with Blackarachnia on top of Silverbolt. He was caught off-guard from her quick movements but soon his stunned features were replaced as his eyes latched onto a sultry Blackarachnia gazing at him with a wry smile on her face. She climbed up his body and settled, straddling his stomach with her hips and looking straight into his eyes with a wicked smile.

"Oh, you don't have to, bowser-boy. I already have something in mind for my knight-in-shining-armor."

She then leaned forward and slanted her lips over his in a passionate kiss. Silverbolt slid his hands up her sides and over her shoulders until his palms were flat over her cheeks as his long dark claws raked her head delicately, making Blackarachnia croon in between their lips. They moved their heads side to side, unwilling to pull away from the kiss even for a breath and taking in air between movements.

Silverbolt felt Blackarachnia open her mouth to him and he decided to slowly turn their positions around. He used that quick instant and darted his tongue a little forcefully into her mouth, at the same time pressing the small of her back with one of his free hands and used his other to lightly clench her hair, threading his fingers through the satin-like strands of her raven hair. Before either of them knew it, Silverbolt was now looming over Blackarachnia, shifting their positions and bracing his weight on his arms.

They ended their kiss with a wet smack, a thin line of moisture lining between their lips as they pulled away. Blackarachnia felt herself reeling from Silverbolts sudden display of amorous aggression. He smiled a little to himself at seeing her current reaction, pleased with himself that he was still able to please his love with a mere kiss to the lips, especially one so deep.

"W-Where'd …THAT come from, bowser?"

"Keep in mind I 'am to work for your forgiveness. To make up for all the lost time I was to be at your side and shower you with affection as I' am now. And believe me, my beloved Blackarachnia; I intend to make it up to you a hundred fold."

The seductive rumble in his voice sent a strange surge of excitement through her inner workings, past her nether regions and made her body give a little tremble in response. Blackarachnia clutched onto his mane and forced Silverbolt to look into her eyes with her optics half lidded from his intoxicating kiss and their rising heat.

"Well, then why are you still blabbering, Jojo? Your lady is waiting."

She saw him smile at her teasing words and he ducked his head beneath her chin where he began to nip and nibble on the tender organic flesh of her neck. She let out a lusty sigh, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer against her, her hands flat at his back. Silverbolt dragged his lips down her neck, leaving wet little kisses along the way, and began slowly disassembling her armor. Her left shoulder pad was first, tossing it aside and started on the right. As soon as both were discarded he smoothed his hands over the smooth and soft flesh of her shoulders, her upper and lower arms.

Silverbolts' mouth went lower stopping short above her collar bone. Sliding his hands behind Blackarachnia's back, he used his fingers to undo the catch holding her upper torso plate and delicately peeled the armor away from her body, exposing the more organic part of Blackarachnia.

Silverbolt gazed in awe at the stunning fleshy globes that were hidden beneath her armor. He reached out with a curious hand and placed his hand upon it, getting a slight gasp from Blackarachnia as a reaction. Seeing this as a positive response Silverbolt continued his caressing, kneading the soft and warm flesh in his hand and hearing her low moans and quick breaths. He raised himself to get a better view of his love and what he saw was absolutely breath taking!

Blackarachnia lay beneath him with her eyes barely open, her breathing becoming erotic, mouth slightly open with her fangs hinting at her lips. Although her eyes were lidded Blackarachnia could still feel Silverbolts eyes scan over her body minus her upper torso plate and her organic side exposed t him. The idea of Silverbolt staring at her frame with his hungry optics, wanting her, desiring her, it made her quiver with excitement. A warm rush came over her entire frame and built a knot in her lower regions, making her legs move restlessly.

He continued to gaze at her with love-smitten optics, at a loss for words that would do her state of beauty justice. Blackarachnia is the embodiment of perfection. She was desire, she was temptation, she was ecstasy, she was passion, and she was fire, the very manifestation of a poisonous beauty that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. Well proportioned curves framed her body, her beauty only matched by her cunning intelligence. Looking at her in his current state of arousal made something in his lower regions to become tense beneath the loin cloth-like armor between his legs and Silverbolt let out a silent grunt, suppressing a primitive impulse he was not familiar with. To help ease his increasing beastly urge Silverbolt returned to pleasing his mate.

Holding her emerald optics with his Silverbolt lowered his head and took a dark erect bud into his mouth and kneaded the soft organic material with his lips.

Blackarachnia rolled her head back and let out a low wanting moan. She noted the differences in their new organic bodies long ago when they were running from vehicons. Being organic had its advantages but the one she was favoring at this very point in time was their heightened and more sensitive nervous systems. The feeling of every amorous caress, every teasing tug, was flooding her senses.

Her breathing became heavy moans and a slight hissing noise came with each intake. Blackarachnia nearly let out a scream when she felt Silverbolt close his sharp canines delicately but firmly around a hardened peak while using his other free hand to massage the other breast, his claws lightly grazing the tender flesh in his hand.

Blackarachnia rolled her head back once more and arched her neck, letting out another lusty moan as Silverbolt continued to wreak havoc on her body. Waves of heated pleasure coursed through her body like waves of water, tingling her nerves and drugging her senses.

Silverbolt then switched sides, leaving the one he was just at wet and erect. He dove into the other one using his canine-like tongue to lick and flick at the other nub. Blackarachnia now clenched at his head digging her long nails into his scalp and smothering his face against her chest. He let out a grunt and increased the pressure of his suckling motions, in turn making Blackarachnia let out series of heavy panting and low moans.

His hands left her breasts and roamed lower, sliding sensually over her hips and bringing them back up under to caress her backside, gripping her rear gently while giving her chest attention.

Neither one of them knew where these actions were coming from. One just reacted to the other without thought and without abandon. This was quite different than what interfacing was but they would prefer to explore this newer version of it further.

His hands went from caressing to searching as Silverbolt looked (or rather felt) for the catch holding her protective lower torso armor. Blackarachnia was too distracted to notice his fingers finding the clasp to her armor and unlocking it. With nimble claws Silverbolt removed the armor at her hips and tossed it aside with the rest of her armor. The sudden rush of cool air that hit her exposed lower regions made Blackarachnia gasp and flinch in surprise. Silverbolt ceased his actions and the two locked optics.

He moved up Blackarachnia's body and took her mouth in his in a deep lust-filled passionate kiss. He felt her fangs elongate slowly in her mouth, sliding his tongue over them and tasting the sweet recesses of her mouth. As he kissed her Silverbolt took both of her breasts in hand and kneaded the soft and supple flesh and rolling the rigid nubs between his fingers. Blackarachnia let out a startled breath as she felt a moist discharge in between her thighs.

She began to move uneasily beneath her lovers frame, growing restless with her body's reaction to the rising heat that threatened to consume her. It was when Blackarachnia brushed her hips against Silverbolts stomach that his attention was drawn to her exposed lower regions.

He looked to his lover, who looked to be in a sort of drugged state with her eyes half lidded and her mouth open as she panted for air. With a wolfish grin Silverbolt began a trail of moist little kisses starting from her lips, down her chin, past her neck (but stopping to nip little areas from time to time) and lower still. His lips tickled her belly and made her emit a slight breathless little laugh but as lips ventured further something in the pit of her womb area tightened.

As Silverbolt approached his destination he noticed a rather literal intoxicating aroma entering his nostrils. The sweet scent made his head grow light and his body tense with maddening urges but he refused to act them out, at least not until he made his love feel the purest of pleasures.

He was now at the juncture of Blackarachnias' hips, signs of lubricating fluid leaking out from her opening evident. Without even thinking Silverbolt acted on a whim and slid his tongue over the openings' swollen lips and licking up the fluid seeping forth. In a start Blackarachnia bolted upright and clutched at his head forcing his mouth away from his findings and dragging his head back up until they were at eye level.

Coolant was dotting her face and her eyes were glazed over, a look of drugged passion and great annoyance lit her features.

"You're....unusually deviant tonight, Bowser."

Her words were breathless and she spoke his nick name with an amused and longing tone in her voice.

"Not deviant, beloved. But rather I' am...hungry. And it is you I have a craving for."

Regaining control over the situation Silverbolt took Blackarachnia's hands and kissed her long fingers with his lips. He then continued.

"It is this craving that drives me and it is you alone that can satiate this maddening hunger in me!"

He wrapped her slim arms around his neck slowly and maneuvered himself so that his hips were aligned with her thighs. Ah he continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear Silverbolt reached down and released his lion cloth-like armor and took off the cod piece beneath it.

"Blackarachnia, you are my sole reason or functioning, A femme to top all others. None can hold a candle to you, let alone compare themselves to a living masterpiece such as yourself....O dark poison of my heart!"

He felt his organic "extension" grow rigid and hard as he spoke her name. Silverbolt lowered his hips so that the tip of his extension touched her folds, making Blackarachnia moan loudly at the teasing contact. This was an entirely new experience for both of them, what with their new organic sides. Interfacing was a simple process when they were completely techno-matter but this was not interfacing, as they will soon realize.

"Bowser.....what do you think you are doing?"

She tried to sound as if she was about to scold him but her voice betrayed her intentions, her words coming out thick and languid as if she had no control over her own actions.

"I'm ....not sure myself, my love. I'm merely acting on whims at this point. My newly found instincts."

Silverbolt brought his face closer to hers as he spoke. Their faces were so close they could kiss. They breathed in each others breath, teasing each other with slight brushes of their lips and their hot breath mingling.

Blackarachnia was fully aroused at this point, from both the sweet seduction of Silverbolts' loving words and by the physical contact of their techno-organic bodies caressing each other along with his sweet attention completely fixed onto her.

Reaching her limit of patience Blackarachnia ground out dangerously between gritted teeth.

"And what are your instincts telling you now, Rover?"

Silverbolt moved his head to her left and leaned in closely.

"To make you mine now, beloved."

It was then that Silverbolt slowly thrust his extension into Blackarachnia, emitting a low groan as he did. Blackarachnia let out a sort of virginal cry and gripped Silverbolts' back as she felt his length slip inside of her. Though pain shot through her frame Blackarachnia felt an equal amount of pleasure from it as well. His extension was wide and full, her opening smooth and tight. Both fit the other to a tee.

They both remained still for a while, their heavy breathing and trembling only audible in the room. Neither one could move, nor did they want to move. Both were experiencing an immense amount of pain and pleasure. Neither one spoke, neither one having to, their bodies speaking for each other in ways they thought were never possible.

Blackarachnia moved her legs so that they wrapped around Silverbolts' waist, entrapping him to her. Their breathing became hot and heavy as they adjusted to their bodies fitting into one another. Involuntary movements made her folds pull his extension more inside of her, making Silverbolt let out a beastly growl that made Blackarachnia tremble with excitement.

Silverbolt pulled his hips back, almost coming out of her completely and thrust his hips upward back inside her a little harder than he meant to. Blackarachnia moaned out loud with a series of "Oh's" and "Ahh's" as her lover moved within her, rocking her body gently. She arched her back as Silverbolt began to pick up a faster rhythm, his hips thrusting harder and faster. As he moved within her his extension suddenly hit a rather especially sensitive area from within her walls that struck a spastic cord in her, her reaction being a series of small scream- like sounds that made Silverbolts' mech fluid race.

Their recharge bed creaked as they both picked up the pace. In his thrusting actions Blackarachnia took on the same actions of her powerful lover, raising her hips and meeting him thrust for thrust as they went at a faster pace, her moans and her body language telling her mate to go harder. Her eyes met his as they made love, her optics telling her knight that she wanted to be ravaged, to feel all of him in her. She didn't know why or how but deep in her core she felt he wanted the same.

Looking into her eyes Silverbolt felt a tug at his heart strings. He deepened his thrusting motions; making them hard and slow and the shift in his actions making Blackarachnia moan his name and run her tongue over his neck.

Silverbolt let out an agitated growl in her audio receptor as he moved with Blackarachnia, his pleasure increasing with every increase of her moans and of her actions.

Blackarachnia suddenly felt something give way and she let out an almost virginal shriek as her body went tense with a blend of searing pain and blazing pleasure shooting through her systems; Silverbolt had broken through Blackarachnia's inner wall.

He slowed his tempo by a slight degree but when Blackarachnia had taken notice she grabbed the back of his head and dragged him in for a forceful kiss. She released his lips from her and the two gazed at each other in a glazed over expression, Silverbolt with a slight look of confusion mixed into his love struck gaze.

"Don't ...you dare stop."

Her words were breathless and dripped with a mix of great annoyance and of wanting. With an easier look on his handsome face Silverbolt resumed his movements, taking her lips into his again as he did. She moaned into his mouth and moved her hips with his, their recharge bed creaking once again with their movements. Growing bolder Silverbolt increased his speed and moved more forcefully, causing his breathing to become labored and heavy.

Waves of pleasure rippled through Blackarachnia's frame with Silverbolts change of pace, his weight sinking her deeper into the bed and his chest squashing hers. The blend of sensations Silverbolt was making Blackarachnia feel were escalating to an all-time high, her mind being driven mad with the rising fire he was stoking in her and, in the heat of their growing passion, extended her fangs and sank them into Silverbolts shoulder and pumping cyber venom into his systems as well as marking him with her own special claim. Silverbolt, in turn, let out a low and aggressive growl in her ear and moved his hips faster.

He had no fear of her venom as he had developed immunity to it back when they were courting on prehistoric earth.

Blackarachnia felt something begin to build in her womb, a small amount of pressure began to coil itself into her gut as she took more and more of Silverbolt inside her, her moans increasing in pitch and coming out as rough sobs as she gripped his back with her hands. Silverbolt must have felt it as well, his groans turning into primitive grunts and low rumbling growls as his hips went faster; his wings beginning to twitch at his back.

Their movements became erratic with their breathing more audible and their moaning turning into shouts and loud groans. With their bodies moving their mouths were gaping, their breathing hot and heavy, their eyes glazing, coolant dripping from their bodies and faces, their eyes locked as they took each other, riding one another in a mad frenzy of thrusting.

And then...

"Aaaaahhhhh, Silverbolt!!!"

Blackarachnia screamed his name as she experienced an inner explosion from where the coil of pressure had built up, something white-hot shooting into her systems and making her eyes roll to the back of her cranium.

Silverbolt called out her name shortly after, experiencing the same stimulating explosion. He felt something erupt from within himself and empty into his beloved, his release causing his claws to rip through the bedding of the recharge bed and his body to become taut.

Silverbolt heard her screams die down to low and pleased moans as her body twitched beneath his frame. Blackarachnia welcomed his weight as he lowered himself carefully onto her body, his own feeling gloriously spent. After a while he rolled to her side and she instantly curled herself against his chest, her body slick with coolant and still twitching and trembling from the aftermath of their love-making. Still no one spoke. The only thing that could be heard between the two was their ragged heavy breathing.

Silverbolt used his wings to cover their nakedness as he lay with his lover. Blackarachnia tilted her head wearily and kissed Silverbolts chin and neck. Silverbolt returned her affection by answering her kisses with his own, trailing his lips over her temple and gliding his tongue over her slightly swollen lips.

The two lay together in silent wonder, caressing each other sweetly and nipping at each others lips now and then. Sad to say, these techno-organic bodies had limits and they both felt that they had both gone over thiers as their optics grew heavy.

"I love you, my beloved Blackarachnia."

Silverbolt gazed lovingly into her brilliant green optics and stroked her cheek, threading his fingers through her black organic hair.

Blackarachnia smiled up at him, staring into his handsome face with his golden optics making her feel a rush of heat rise into her face. She placed her hand over his and held it there against her cheek, loving the warmth his touch brought.

"You don't now how long I've wanted to hear your sappy remarks, Rover. And, well…you already know how I feel, don't you?"

She heard him chuckle lightly with a sweet look on his handsome face.

"More than words could say, my love."

He watched as her optics closed softly as Blackarachnia drifted off into sleep. Silverbolt followed soon after but not before stealing a drowsy kiss from his lady love.

**END**

**A/N:** In the words of Waspinator/Thrust, "Took forever but waaaaay worth it!" I have finally completed my BAxSB lemon!!!! Tell me what you think and review it! I'm already in the midst of making a follow-up multi-chapter but before that I want to hear what you, the reader, think! Please and thank you!!!!


End file.
